My Happy Ending
by Mystic Twirl
Summary: Naruto is missing, but still me and Sasuke are standing in the middle of the altar and somehow I didn’t exactly imagine this moment to be this way. implied sasusaku and light narusaku PLEASE READ AND REVEIW THERE IS A TWIST IN THE END OF THE STORY...


**Hi! I know I have not been updating much and I am sincerely sorry. A lot has been going on lately and I recently got inspired by this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**Enjoy!!!**

**My happy ending**

Once again pools of rain washed over the empty streets of konoha. There was neither annoyed sighs nor loud hyperactive shouts; in fact there wasn't a single sign of the hyperactive knuckle-headed ninja at all.

In a building a pink-haired girl sighed looking at the mirror. She was wearing a long smooth white dressed which reached up to the floor while jewels and fine beading surrounded her dress making her dress as attractive as ever. I white vale covered her head, framing her delicate face. She glanced back at the mirror, "I would come out in my long dress, face the audience and pretend I am the most beautiful thing anyone has ever seen. I would lean on Naruto's shoulder for support as he walked me down the aisle and hand me over to Sasuke." She lied to herself.

Her fingers now lingered over the circular object around her finger, gaping at how beautiful the ring looked around her finger. Everything was supposed to be perfect; the man she loved just asked her to marry him and, she would now be Mrs. Sakura Uchiha, just as she wanted.

Now facing the balcony, she looked around, until her eyes rested on a small covered portion which was nicely set up. The aisle was covered in red roses; making everything breathtaking. Everyone was coming. Sasuke rented some foreign band just to play for the reception. But everything has changed, and she knew she would be walking alone on the rose petal covered floor.

Naruto's disappearance occurred on a mission with Sasuke. They left the village to get a hidden scroll, on the night after Sasuke's proposal. Three days later Sasuke came back empty handed; no scrawl, no Naruto. But the most shocking part was Sasuke's reaction to his friend's disappearance. Sasuke shrugged and said "One moment he was with, next he was not" He resumed the wedding; not bothering to make up for Naruto's absence.

Sakura continued to think. Everything seemed confusing lately, nothing was ever quite true and she felt like she was missing something important. Her thoughts were interrupted by a slight knock on the door signaling her to get ready. With one last glance at the mirror she headed for the door.

**Sakura's POV**

I was now facing the aisle covered in bright red roses. I could see Sasuke and the priest on the far end. The band started playing "the wedding march" which was my cue to start waking. Slightly hesitating I started to walk soon meeting the rhythm of the music. The sweet and overwhelming smell of the roses filled by lungs; while, the light blinded me slightly. Thoughts ran true my mind and I remembered are past genin years, going to the bridge and waiting for Kakashi-sensei. I remembered Naruto's wide grin, when I completed the Chunin exams; and Sasuke smirking at me after I past my medical exam.

I thought about how I use to be a fan girl that followed Sasuke everywhere. I smiled at the thought. Times have changed and now here I am, "I am lucky" I thought. "I would get everything, a clan, a big household, money and a husband" I tried convincing myself; but, inside a slight tingle of guilt was present.

I manage to get to the altar, bowing slightly to the priest. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to…" the priest started. I tried to listen, but it seemed as if the words would come in one ear and exit the other. I heard a piercing shriek followed by breaking glass; and the next thing I knew the place was in chaos.

I couldn't believe my eyes. I looked aimlessly at the crowd, not knowing who I would focus more on. I glanced back at Sasuke who seemed to be standing like nothing has happened; hands in his pockets with a bored expression on his face.

"SASUKE, STOP THEM!!!" I shouted, not knowing what was going in his head.

He gave a slight nod. I expected him to activate his sharingan but, no red eyes appear instead, shadow clones of Sasuke appeared each fighting one ninja.

I couldn't trust my eyes. How could Sasuke possibly know Naruto's jutsu?

I carefully moved next to Sasuke. All the ninjas were cleared, and everyone was gone. It was just me and him. In the middle of the altar, somehow I didn't exactly imagine the moment to be this way.

"You killed Naruto didn't you?" I asked dare not looking into his eyes. My heartbeat slowed, waiting for an answer I was I knew was coming.

He inhaled and opened his mouth, brought his hand on my cheek and stroked it lightly. I inhaled Sasuke's scent only to find an unfamiliar smell.

"No" his voice was deep and firm "I killed Sasuke"

**Like it?**

**Hate it?**

**You want me to continue?**

**Tell me about it!!!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
